


Intoxicated

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Rough Sex, S&M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rough. It's borderline painful. But it's still pleasure. And that's what counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this one.
> 
> Kinda-sorta-explanations at the end.

One of those days alcohol would be an end of him – this was probably the only coherent thought Grimmjow had, too busy ripping clothes off of the tall guy who did the same to his white tank top after discarding the jeans jacket. Nnoitra, that was the man’s name, reeked of danger and strength. However, after an impressive amount of tequila shots, Grimmjow could not bring himself to give a fuck. He was being pinned onto the wall in his own hallway and it felt absolutely right, even with a faint sense of insecurity lingering in the depths of his stomach. A knee pushed his thighs apart, forcing him on his toes, while the body of his captor grinded against him and he seriously loved the feeling. He was already pretty much aware of the long-haired brunet strength, but he also wasn’t a weakling. And being as prideful man as he was, he didn’t intend to go down without a good fight – if he was going to bend, it was only for someone stronger than him.

Alcohol buzzed in his head as his teeth sunk into the skin on the exposed neck. Loud ‘Bitch!’ and a brutal pull on his slightly damp from sweat hair made his blood boil in anticipation. After a short struggle, filled with their teeth clashing and fingernails digging into backs and shoulders hard enough to draw little droplets of blood, they managed to tumble into Grimmjow’s bedroom. The shorter man took his chance – he grabbed his partner’s crotch through the thick material of his black pants and squeezed it. Perhaps a little too hard, because in the next few seconds he found himself being violently thrown onto the pile of pillows on his messed bed. The sense of danger brought his mind back from its alcohol-induced haze, simultaneously making him high on adrenaline and tension. Everything screamed at him to stop and run, but the tingling he felt all over his skin fueled his need. His jeans were tossed into the corner together with his boxers, leaving him completely naked. The aching for more never ceased, but he wasn’t the type to ask, let alone beg for something, even if he wanted it badly. He just took it. So when Nnoitra hovered over him, Grimmjow’s hand managed to grab a handful of black locks, before the other could pin his wrists down. He yanked silky, strong strands and smirked into the kiss he forced, biting the slick muscle invading his mouth. A furious growl reached his ears. Soon after he could taste copper on his tongue. He groaned in pain when his member was brutally grabbed by slightly callused fingers, his body going stiff. Another hard tug and he hissed in pain, anger building up in his chest.

The two of them locked their gazes, panting harshly, their breaths mingling. Nnoitra was the first one to break the silence, his voice dripping with venom.

“One more of those tricks and you are as good as dead, ya hear me, whore?” He pulled on Grimmjow semi-hard shaft one more time as if to give his statement a point.

“Che, I would have never taken ya for da delicate type.”

Nnoitra looked at him for a moment. After few seconds he smiled probably the most wicked and sick smile Grimmjow had ever seen.

“Ya want t’play it rough? Be my guest”, purred the dark male. Grimmjow was starting to seriously hate the guy. The way Nnoitra gazed at him made his skin crawl, but the unhealthy excitement filled his veins the moment their lips touched and once again Grimmjow could savor the blood.

Suddenly he was pushed to the sitting position, his legs automatically spreading to gain some leverage. His lips quirked, seeing the predatory look on Nnoitra’s face, but before he could actually comment on it, two fingers were pushed inside and started to thrust into his mouth. He involuntary gagged at first but moaned when the pace picked up.

“Slut”, Nnoitra half-hissed at him. Even though he wanted to bite off his fingers when he heard the insult, he stopped himself after glancing at the brunet. He masturbated while finger-fucking Grimmjow’s mouth, clearly extremely turned on, if a flush spreading through his whole body was any indication. It made the blue-haired man smirk around the digits and gently suck on them, just to find out the other man’s reaction.

The fingers, now covered in saliva, retreated as Grimmjow was pushed to rest his back on the bedpost. He spread his legs wider, quite surprised at how hard he himself was. Black eyes locked with the azure ones as Nnoitra closed in on him.

Nnoitra plunged two fingers into him.

"Fuck", Grimmjow cursed quietly, his muscles tensing from a sting of pain he felt. The brunet smirked when soft insides squeezed his digits, sucking them deeper, while the blue-haired man tried his best to relax. He didn't have time though, because they retreated as abruptly as they were put in, leaving him hissing and swearing. In the next moment he was pushed from sitting position onto his back, his ass landing on Nnoitra's thighs, blue-haired man’s muscled legs encircling other's waist. The taller male leaned in, his torso hovering over the laying form.

"What the fuck are ya doing, shitface?!" Grimmjow barked at the man, sharp blue eyes watchful of what the other was doing.

"Shut da fuck up or Imma gon’ rip yer ass into pieces", answered Nnoitra as he grabbed Grimmjow's thighs, pushing his legs further apart. Uncovered eye focused on Grimmjow's heated body, pupil getting bigger in a sign of appreciation his partner did not catch. Nnoitra's hand one more time traveled to the south, fingertips brushing over other's half-hard erection and tightened sack, straight to the slightly stretched hole. He spat on the quivering opening and this time he pushed in with more force, slipping past the sphincter, starting the scissoring movement.

“If ya don’t wanna bleed out of yer ass, gimme some cream…” Nnoitra sounded excited to say at least. Grimmjow pointed to the black nightstand, making his breathing a bit steadier. With his long arms, the guy didn’t have any problems reaching out for the drawer and grabbing the only thing besides tissues that were there: warming lube.

“So I’m not da only lucky one, huh?” Nnoitra smirked, pushing a little deeper.  

Grimmjow hissed in pleasure and smiled wickedly, propping himself on his elbows, while his legs were still resting against other’s wide back. The position was quite uncomfortable, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s for _my_ bitches, dumbass. There are hardly any guys who are allowed to touch me.”

“What an honor. And here I thought I got myself another loose whore”, the brunet sounded pleased with Grimmjow’s earlier statement. His moves became a little slower. He crocked one of the digits, scraping the pulsing wall. He repeated the action, finding a small bump which caused a tremor to run down bluehead's spine. With his second hand Nnoitra squeezed all of the tube’s contents onto the opened hole, his every thrust forcing the gel inside.

Grimmjow’s eyelids shut tight. He threw his head to the side, back arching from the bed. He opened one eye, smirking at his partner.

"Prepping? How fuckin’ nice of ya-", his orbs became wider, mouth hanging open when Nnoitra pushed two more fingers inside, tearing his asshole open.

Grimmjow hands grabbed Nnoitra's neck in an attempt to kill, there was no doubt about it. He tried to strangle the man, murder intent burning in his cerulean irises.

Only two guys tried this and only one was good enough to not end up mutilated by Grimmjow even before actually putting something inside. Nnoitra was the third, and so far the only one, who showed an obvious intent to break the blue-head.

Soon enough Grimmjow’s throat was constricted by Nnoitra's free hand, while the other pushed into him at a furious speed. Lack of oxygen slowly but steadily took its toll on the assaulted man, while his body was under the slash of numb pain. Strangely enough, he felt something weird coiling down in his stomach. His consciousness faded, both arms landing on the bed. There was no more strength to fight in him. Nnoitra added the last finger, his fist almost immediately being sucked in and squeezed by the twitching, lubricated inner walls.

"Tsk, I’ve always wanted to do this shit and you look like you can handle this much. Shit… It’s so fuckin’ hot inside", Nnoitra loosened his grip just when Grimmjow's vision started to get foggy. Long fingers traced sharp jugular bones, moving to the bruised neck, then abruptly coming back to clasp blue-haired man's chin.

“But it’s quite hilarious – you’re da first one to try to kill me. Others weren’t stupid enough to even think about it. I think I like ya.”

Grimmjow still tried to catch his breath. His chest was swelling every time the dry air filled his lungs. Black strands touched his face and only then he realized that Nnoitra's lips were unexpectedly near his own. Before he could react, long tongue invaded his mouth, teasing the inside and making him gasp and grunt in response. Then he felt it - Nnoitra's hand slowly pushing deeper into him and then quickly withdrawing. The pain was extraordinary, but so was the distraction the kiss provided. The odd feeling blooming in the bottom of his stomach mixed with the pain, successfully made him high. While he was being fisted with increasing pace, the kiss gradually sucked the air out of him. His nerves became numb after few minutes, head pounding with the rush of blood. His fingers were hurting from the grip he had on the bed sheets and without even noticing it he tore the material with every thrust of his partner’s arm. When Nnoitra pulled out, Grimmjow's pain-filled moan was swallowed by the devouring mouth. The black-haired man retreated for a moment, letting him breathe. When the hand came back, prodding, Grimmjow did not try to fight back, although stinging pain shoot through him from time to time. He waited for nimble fingers to find what they were searching for inside his pliant body. His eyes were a bit misty, but he refused to tear up. He turned his head to the side, hands gripping the riddled material of the sheets.

"I will blow yer brains out-- I'll kill ya", the blue-haired man heard his own voice tremble at the end of the sentence, exactly in time with Nnoitra's fingers brushing over his prostate. He gritted his teeth, thighs going a little higher. The taller man held him in place, hand gripping the jutted hip. Raven locks tickled Grimmjow’s bared chest, when Nnoitra bent his back a little so that his tongue was running over the hollow of his partner’s neck.

"So fuckin’ annoying... But yeah, I wouldn’t mind bein’ killed while sexin’ ya up", Nnoitra hissed, biting the skin on the prominent collarbone, two fingers crooking inside the other's tunnel. Grimmjow breath quickened, his body trembling. The pace of the thrusts rose, making it hard for the short-haired man to control his voice. Gasping and strained panting filled the air.

"If you- if you keep goin’ like this- hah- it won't be tight enough..." Grimmjow whispered, his eyes half-lidded.

Nnoitra stopped with his ministrations, looking up into the azure orbs. He smirked and with one unhesitating move pulled his hand out. Grimmjow's mind went blank, pain tearing his sensitive nerves. Before he had a chance to recover, something longer entered him without even the slightest opposition from his muscles. His insides clamped uncontrollably around the thing. It was hotter than Nnoitra's hand and pulsed every time the warm passage closed around it. Grimmjow moaned quietly, relinquishing in the feeling. After the onslaught on his body, it really came as a welcome and gentle entry. Not that he was into ‘gentle’, but he needed a breather. He calmed himself down a bit, concentrating on the twitching of his working inner muscles.

“So ya like my cock better, huh?” Nnoitra’s mocking voice brought him back to the reality. He turned his head to the brunet and smirked.

“Your dick’s nicer than ya, fucker.”

Nnoitra dug his fingers into the smooth flesh of Grimmjow’s thighs, making him hiss in pain. His hips snapped a couple of times and he laid himself on blue-haired man’s sweaty form.

“I should have gagged ya…” Nnoitra’s lips brushed over his partner’s earlobe as he said it, his thrusts deep and quick. Grimmjow grabbed his nape with the left hand and brought him lower, biting his bottom lip.

“Too la—“ Grimmjow didn’t manage to finish the sentence when the brunet silenced him with a fierce kiss. Their teeth clashed slightly, tongues pushing at each other with force. Low grunts left their throats each time one of them seemed to win. Suddenly Grimmjow felt long fingers clasp around his throbbing manhood, while his body was brutally invaded. Although it still hurt a little, his muscles clenched involuntarily with every thrust and every quick-paced stroke. Nnoitra’s mouth didn’t leave him for quite a long time, so when they finally parted he was out of breath.

“You shit– You’re going to kill – Fuck!” Grimmjow was bent even more, his knees on the both sides of his chest. He writhed under Nnoitra, his arms encircling other’s back, trying to bring their bodies even closer. The brunet let out a litany of curses, speeding up and trying to hit his partner’s prostate with the same accuracy as he did earlier. His hand did not stop either, making the blue-haired man an incoherent mess, whose only response was to bite and scratch at the exposed skin. Even though Grimmjow was pretty loose by now, his insides still clamped and squeezed around Nnoitra, bringing him closer to his own climax. He closed his eyes, relishing in the heat.

Grimmjow’s body was gradually becoming stiff, back arching from the bed, so when suddenly violent tremors crashed through it, Nnoitra knew that as long as he wouldn’t look at the man under him he had a chance to prolong his own pleasure. His moves became more ferocious when he felt sticky fluid covering his hand. Still, something was amiss, but he wasn’t able to name it. Then he heard it – a small, pleasure filled whimper. It took him by surprise because he seriously did not expect to hear it from someone like this guy. His eyes snapped open. He looked down only to see Grimmjow smirking at him.

“I knew it will work”, the blue-haired man whispered, grabbing black strands and bringing Nnoitra’s face down. He forced his tongue into the taller male’s mouth, moaning into the kiss. Nnoitra could swear that the pulling of his hair became something that Grimmjow came to enjoy in a weird way, probably giving him some kind of reassurance that he was still in control. He did not mind, though. It was quite entertaining in its own way.

Even if he considered it fucking hilarious, Nnoitra couldn’t deny the fact that it was hot as hell, setting his mind in a pleasurable turmoil. That was all the brunet needed to finish – he came inside Grimmjow, hands landing on either side of his partner’s head as he tried to steady himself a little. He rode his orgasm quite slowly compared to his earlier pace, pulling out after few moments. They both collapsed, tired bodies landing on the soiled and torn bed sheets.

Nnoitra evened his breath and looked at the ceiling, long limbs sprawled over the bed. They were quiet for a while, but then Grimmjow decided to speak.

“So what was your name again?”

“Next time I’ll make ya scream it… It’s Nnoitra. Yours?”

“Grimmjow. Y’know, you’re seriously fucked up.”

 “Same goes for ya, maso-kitty.”

“Go hang yourself. Oh wait, I’ll do it for ya, you rapist. I thought ya going to put yer arm in my fuckin’ stomach”, as Grimmjow said that, he rolled over and bit into Nnoitra’s right arm. He did it hard enough to draw blood, but the brunet didn’t do anything to stop him.

“Ya can’t rape a slut. Fuck, such a waste. I didn’t get to see a creampie from yer loose hole.  Should have filmed it…”

“Dickhead…” Grimmjow turned around. Bathroom – he needed to clean himself and then he could go to sleep. He tried to stand up, but failed miserably, his legs giving up on him. He cursed under his breath and tried to do the same thing one more time. The situation repeated itself which made Nnoitra move from his place.

He stood up, walked up to the blue-haired man, grabbed him by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Grimmjow reacted only after the initial shock faded.

“What the hell---?!” Grimmjow snapped, wriggling in his partner’s hold for a moment, but then stopping. He realized that it was futile in his current predicament, especially with his back killing him with every little move he made.

“Goddamnit, if not fo’ the plans I have fo’ yer mouth, I’d have cut out yer tongue… Ya won’t be gettin’ my cum out of yer ass, because I don’t plan on babysitting ya ‘till you’re all nice and clean” Nnoitra said disgruntled. Grimmjow didn’t answer, seething with silent anger. His instincts told him that provoking a fight right now wasn’t the wisest idea. If he was able to move, attack and defend himself then why not, but now?

The brunet expected his “luggage” to squirm and oppose, but right now he seriously wasn’t in a mood to deal with it as he always did – beating the shit out of the one who pissed him off. He made his way to the living room. Carrying a guy, especially one with this kind of an athletic built wasn’t something easy, even considering the fact that Nnoitra was relatively bigger. Nevertheless, he somehow managed to do it. He threw the blue-head on the sofa. Grimmjow landed with a small ‘ooff’, glaring at the taller guy.

“Ever heard of _< being gentle>_, ya stupid fuck?” The blue-haired man hissed but retaliated, seeing the look which was send his way.

“I’m surprised ya know the term yerself”, answered Nnoitra, grabbing a blanket from the nearest armchair.

“Move yo ass”, he commanded and when Grimmjow, still cursing under his breath, obeyed, Nnoitra got under the material. His chest was touching the blue-haired man’s back and he felt a light shiver run down the other’s spine. He smirked, covering their naked forms with the quilt. He threw his arm around the other and spoke, sounding quite threateningly, given their position.

“I’m tired like shit. One more word and I’ll gag ya and put a broken bottle in yer ass. Go to sleep.”

Grimmjow was flabbergasted, but he somehow knew that those weren’t empty words. He complied, although it felt weird to just sleep normally with a freaking sadist behind his back. His body relaxed a little when he heard a small snore. He started to drift into the state of unconsciousness, the heat emanating from the chest behind him making it easier to fall into the slumber. He decided to slice the bastard’s throat another time because right now his own body was recovering from a sex of a lifetime and he couldn’t deny that he loved what was done to him.

He turned his head around. A small smirk played on his lips when he saw how Nnoitra looked somehow dangerous even in his sleep.

“I think I’m gonna keep ya, shitface” Grimmjow mumbled and returned to his earlier position. He stiffened when brunet’s long arm encircled his head, bringing him closer to the other.

“So you liked my cock that much, huh?” The whisper made the shorter man a little hotter than he expected.

“Fuck you”, he groaned begrudgingly, tugging himself deeper under the quilt.

“Maybe later”, Nnoitra mumbled under his breath. He lightly bit Grimmjow’s exposed neck and immediately went back to sleep.

When adrenaline finally started to leave Grimmjow’s system, making him completely spent and exhausted, one thought was running through his head: whatever was going to happen it would be a hell of a ride for both of them, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> I won't say that I don't know where did it come from, because seriously - the idea of them doing this like _that_ haunted me for months and my brain finally said: "F*ck studying, let's write this violent m*therf*cker down."
> 
> I'm still fretting over the ending and it's light OOC-ness, but I... _kinda_ liked where it has ended xD
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
